Sick Haze
by Aria Snow
Summary: With the Red Wolf Moon ushers in winter, Byleth has to prepare for another mission while flu season is hitting the church hard all around her. Sudden dizzy spells start hitting the Blue Lions' beloved teacher, Byleth as well. So when she suddenly collapses during a lesson what will her students do? [Oneshot]


A/N: I don't know if it's because I like torturing character or if the crappy weather has me in a cranky mood but I can't seem to stay away from writing sick/injured fanfics right now. But to be fair this was one that has been on my mind just as much as the one I just finished for "FE: TH" here. It' set around Red Wolf Moon's chapter during the White Clouds route. I do hope you enjoy despite any spelling or grammer mistakes I might miss during my proof reading. X'D

Oh Ps, this story also has female Byleth and some hints of Dimitri x Byleth(Fem) romance.

* * *

The young long haired bluette adjusted her black coat over her shoulders as her low highheel boots clacked against the frosty cobblestone floor as she followed her aging dusty blonde father out of the hall. Calmly she blew a breath of warm air and rubbed them together in a vain effort to warm up. Red Wolf Moon had just begun, bringing with it the bitter cold of winter as it covered the monastery she had come to call home in a sea of white. She looked out with calm blue eyes as she looked out the window to watch the gentle fall of the white powder as outside students and staff and members of the church hurried about their daily lives.

So much had happened these last few months, allowing no time honestly for any type of repose other then meals and a night's rest. But even then she hadn't been sleeping like she should. It was a bad habit she shared with her class's house leader, Dimitri. She couldn't help but mentally giggle at remembering her birthday party the class had surprised her with. In the back of her mind she could hear Sothis's own quip and sassy remarks on the memory. But her mind wondered back to the village she and her father, Jeralt were deeply concerned about. Actually they had just finished speaking about the matter with Shamir and Manuela.

_**"You worried about that little village?"**_came a familiar quip inside her head.

_"Sothis, I am actually. I have fond memories in that village. Father would often leave me there with the village elder's family if missions got too dangerous. We owe a lot to the people there."_thought Byleth in quiet concern as she continued on after her father.

_**"I am concerned as well but we'll get more information soon, until then hurry on off now."**_reassured the deity before growing quiet once more.

"Byleth?"The young professor was jolted back to reality at her father's voice. She realized they had arrived where the hall split off in different directions.

"Oh, sorry father. I guess I let my thoughts wonder off cause of what's happening. What will you be doing now?"she asked.

"It's alright, I'm worried as well."he reassured his daughter, "I'll be in my office making preperations. What about you?"

"I've got to plan out this month's lessons for the do you ask?"asked Byleth curiously.

"If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go ahead and talk to the knights."asked Jeralt.

Byleth was about to reply when the world began to spin and twist around her. She stumbled a little trying to steady herself. She felt really woozy and weak in the knees. Ultimately it ended with her collapsing to the ground right before her worried father's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong!?" she heard him ask as he took her into his arms. Ugh the world was still spinning and she did not feel too good. She was't getting sick was she? Nah, couldn't be she almost never got sick. It was probably the lack of sleep maybe?

"Ugh...I'm ok, father. Just got dizzy all of a sudden."sighed Byleth as she looked up at her father. Finally the spinning was stopping.

"If anything feels off, return to the infirmary. No need to just grin and bear it."Byleth slowly nodded as she got back up to her feet with a little helping hand from her father. "Got it?"

"I'll keep that in mind."she nodded as she walked off to be on her way. But once out of sight she leaned against the wall, feeling that same wave come back very briefly as Sothis groan in the back of her mind.

_"You ok Sothis, you didn't feel that did you?"_she thought reaching out to the normally spunky deity.

_**"Ugh...What could have caused such dizziness? I felt it too."**_Sothis confirmed Byleth's worries. This was not exhaustion at all, so why did she feel so dizzy, weak, and tired so suddenly? So strange. But the young teacher's concern got mixed with curiosity at the goddess's next words, _**"Actually...I've felt that way before..."**_

Then Sothis grew quiet once more as the vertigo went away. Byleth decided to push it away and continued down the stairs and made way for the Blue Lions' homeroom to go prepare for today's lesson. She was slowly walking down the entrance hall making her way there when she spotted Dimitri was speaking with a man with long shoulder length dark brown hair. Like everyone else he was dressed up warm for the cold winter frost outside. Quickly she covered her mouth as a small cough stratched at her throat. "I wonder who he is?"she thought as she made her way over to Dimitri just as the blonde teen bid the man farewell.

"Dimitri."greeted Byleth calmly.

Dimitri was startled but happily waved in greeting before speaking up, "Professor...If you were watching you should have made your presence known."

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to interrupt."she said calmly giving a quiet smile. But at the back of her mind she and Sothis were desperately chanting, _"Don't faint! Don't Faint!" _in her shared head. "If I may ask, who was that man?"

"That was Lord Arundel, the Regent for the Empire. He's also Edelgard's uncle."Now this really intrigued the ex-mercenary.

"Her uncle you say? But I heard him call you nephew as I was coming over."quipped Byleth in confusion. This was getting more interesting as Dimitri gave a nod.

"My stepmother was his younger sister. We are not related by blood, but technically he is my uncle."Dimitri was quick to inform.

"So, you and Edelgard...?"Byleth pressed on; she wanted to hear more about this.

"Yes, my stepmother is Edelgard's birth mother. Edelgard and I are siblings by marriage."said Dimitri, slightly embarrassed at the topic. Byleth though was completely stunned and flabbergasted by this juicy piece of information. "We can delve more into that topic another time. For now, let's make preparations to investigate what's happening in the village."

"Of course. You best hurry off, I'll see you in class this afternoon."Dimitri gave a kind smile and nodded before hurrying off.

She on the other hand heard Sothis pipe up about what they had been told as she continued to make her way to the classroom and fished out her key and unlocked the door, sleeking quietly inside and closed the door. But she once more felt the dizziness take hold and she had to steady herself on the stone pillar for a what seemed like ages. But once it stopped she went over to her desk and pulled out the lesson plan for the day and started writing on the chalkboard as she heard the chatter and laughter of her students coming in as they each greeted her and took their seats. There were the boys: Prince Dimitri the house leader and the Kingdom's Crown prince then there was Felix, Dedue, Ashe, and Sylvian. Then there were the girls: Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, and their newest student Flayn the younger sister to Seteth. Happily she returned the greeting from where she sat at her desk. But as she did a head count she noticed one was missing.

"Where's Miss Ordelia? She was suppose to be transferring into our class today."Byleth spoke up quickly.

"Lysithea's come down with a bad case of the flu, Professor so she's been grounded to her room by Professor Manuela."answered Sylvain.

"That's a shame, but time waits for no man. I'll have the lesson sent to her later today. Now today will be the exam then it'll be off to the training ground to practice what has been assigned to you to train."stated Byleth as she got up slowly from her seat. She started the exam, slowly walking around and keeping an eye on her class. Of no surprise she had to a couple times put Sylvain back in line...ugh, the little troublemaker of a tramp. All the while fighting back this increasing dizziness and this headache that was now coming on. Once that was finished they made their way for the training grounds when Mercedes approached her.

"Professor?"asked the young mage, concern clear in her features.

"Yes, Mercedes?"Byleth wondered if the healer of her students had questions about class.

"Oh goodness, if you don't mind me asking are you alright Professor? You look a little pale."pointed out Mercedes quickly.

Byleth cursed in her head while faking a smile at the youth. Mercedes was so pure and innocent but her observation skills were frightening. "I'm alright, just worn out."

"Please be careful. It's so easy to catch a cold this time of year."urged Mercedes before hurrying on ahead.

Once inside the training grounds Her students got to work training in whatever skills and weapons she had them trying to master. Many of the class she discovered excelled well in lance, riding, or magic or even a mix of all three. But there were a few exceptions. Ashe specialized in archery but was showing promise with the lance and horseback riding and Dedue show great potential in the axe and shield. While others she found held hidden potential as mages. But right now she was training Felix on his sword skills but even he was noticing how slow and sluggish her movements were today. Bad enough he was actually pushing her back; he'd never done that!

"That's e-enough Felix for now..."she stated as she was desperately trying hard to fend off the worst dizzy spell yet. Damn she should have listened to her father, there was something defiantly off. That was when Sothis sounding weak as a kitten spoke up in the depths of her subconscious, _**"I do not know why it is so, but being here makes me quite...unwell. I am so sleepy...It's a struggle to merely stay conscious...are you feeling the same?"**_

_"i-I am...everything's so dizzy...my head hurts."_she replied as her hand went to her throbbing head, earning concerned looks from her students.

_**"And yet, it feels familiar...as if pulled from a corner of my memory, from a time long ago...I simply can't fathom it."**_groaned Sothis. _**"But enough of that, you better go sit down quickly."**_

"Hey, Professor you alright? I've never been able to land a hit on you like that."asked Felix, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Dimitri and the others quickly went over looking just as concerned.

"I just got a lot on my mind, so I've been out of it."Byleth somewhat bluffed. It wasn't a complete lie; she was very worried about the folks over in Remire.

"Maybe you should go sit down for a moment, you look rather pale."suggested Dimitri, earning nods of agreement from the rest.

"Alright, I was actually going to."she confessed.

Byleth though only managed to take a couple steps before the vertigo became far too much and she began to sway and stumble. She ended up collapsing before their eyes. "PROFESSOR!"the group yelled in panic as they rushed to her side. Dimitri's worry and fear was the strongest out of the bunch as he carefully moved her and prop her up in his arm. They could all see just how pale and flushed she was and coughing and wheezing. Dimitri carefully touched her forehead, pulling away just as fast.

"Is the Professor alright?"asked Ingrid in concern.

"She's burning up."the young prince answered as he picked her up bridal style, holding her protectively close.

"Do you think it's that flu going around right now?"asked Flayn.

"More then likely, yes. But she can't stay out here in the cold it'll only make things worse."Ashe swiftly pointed out, Felix nodding in agreement.

"But which is closer? the infirmary or Professor's quarters?"asked Annette.

"it would be her quarters over at the first floor dormitory. I'll take her there while Dedue goes to fetch Professor Manuela. The rest of you should keep training."said Dimitri quickly.

The group nodded and bowed before both the prince and his right hand left in a hurry. With the greatest of care, being mindful of the slippery patches on the road he raced back to where he knew Byleth's room was. Quickly and carefully he opened the door and placed her down on the bed. She looked horrible as she lay there breaking into coughing fits. Byleth let out a groan as she came to lucidly, only to turn away from that wretched light that wasn't helping this headache. Dimitri noticed this and quickly closed the curtain resulting in his teacher letting out a relieved sigh.

"Professor why didn't you speak up and tell us you were not feeling well?"Byleth mentally flinched at the scolding she was getting from Dimitri. His voice's tone was just heavy and cracking with the distress he was feeling. Now she felt really bad for ignoring her father's warning; she should have gone straight back to her room or the infirmery. But no she had to be a stubborn boar as usual and it had caused great concern and trouble to the hearts of her beloved students...her friends.

"I'm sorry..I caused you all w-"Another coughing fit hit her hard.

"Easy now, do not over exert yourself Professor."soothed Dimitri as he took her coat and with a firm hand got her to lie back down. He then set her coat aside on her desk chair before going back to sit beside her. That was when there was a knock on the door. Dimitri went over and answered it to find Manuela and Dedue.

"Ah, Prince Dimitri do you mind stepping outside for a moment while I see to our little patient?"requested Manuela, a basket of supplies in hand.

"Of course, Professor Manuela. Please do whatever you can for the Professor."Dimitri politely bowed before leaving his teachers' in the room to wait anxiously outside.

Byleth watched as Manuela came over with that same playful grin but there was a glimmer of concern in her eyes. Keeping quiet the younger teacher followed the older women's directions, getting her boots and day clothes off and into something more comfortable and warm. It bothered and shamed her to admit it but she had to have a little help doing so before being allowed to lie back down in bed under the warm quilt. Manuela then took her temperature using a glass thermometer. By the look on her face Byleth could tell the fever was a high one. _"Oh great..."_thought Byleth before another severe coughing fit hit her hard.

"You're defiantly sick with the flu. I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, you are the ninth one today."Manuela said as she got out some vial of medicine.

Byleth groaned at this information, wanted to just crawl under a rock right now. How in Fodlan had she managed to get this sick!? Was it because Sothis inside her was being effected as well? It was beyond annoying. She had responsibilities to do as a teacher and a mission to Remire Village to prepare for. No way she was gonna be able to do any of that in this state. _"Ugh so dizzy and tired...make it stop..."_she thought bitterly.

"I'm guessing you've never been sick before?"asked Manuela as she poured some medicine into some warm herbal tea.

"N-no...only once as a child..."croaked Byleth between coughs.

"Well this will help the symptoms, drink up and get some rest dear Professor."Byleth nodded but soon regretted it due to the bad headache. As Manuela left the room, closing the door behind her to go speak with Dimitri and Dedue she shakily hoisted herself up to lean back against the headboard of the bed. She then grabbed the tea cup and found it wasn't too hot but warm enough to soothe her sore throat, tasting the sweet tang of honey and realized in delight it was the honeyfruit blend she adored so much that was very much masking the strong bitter notes of the flu tonic as she drank it. Dimitri, polite as always knocked on her door.

"Come in, I know it's you Dimitri."rasped Byleth, shakily setting the empty cup aside on her nightstand.

Sure enough in came the young blonde prince with Dedue stealing a worried peak inside. With a small smile she motioned for the young dark skinned youth that it was ok for him to come in and see was subtle but she could make out that her Duscurian born student had been shaken by what happened earlier too in his own way. Dedue quietly entered and closed the door behind himself and Dimitri, signaling he had accepted her offer to come inside out of the cold.

"Manuela told us you'll be confined to your bed for awhile. This true?"asked Dimitri wanting to confirm what he been told just moments ago.

"Yes...looks like the you and the class will have make due,"Byleth was caught off abruptly by a really painful fit before continuing. "...Mhn...without me for awhile."

"We'll be alright Professor, you focus on getting better and we'll take care of the preparations."promised Dedue.

"And don't you worry about our lessons or the class. We'll keep up the independent studies, I will make sure of that."reassured Dimitri.

Byleth felt a bit of weight get lifted off of her shoulders at hearing those words. But also knew her father was so gonna chew her out for not listening to his advise this time around. She could feel the medicine start to kick in and it was making her meek ability to stay awake next to impossible now. Of course the boys noticed and Dedue quietly left while Dimitri went over and helped ease her back into lying down and tucked her in. But didn't leave until he fished out a spare quilt from the closet to her surprise and put it over the existing quilt and stroked her hair with a very tender smile on his gentle, handsome face.

"Get some sleep, Professor. I'll stop by to visit again."he soothed.

Oh his hands felt so warm, rough years of training but so warm and gentle. There was just something about Dimitri that had always made her feel so safe. To not be so guarded and let go and relax. It did not take long for the sweet and gentle motions of his hand to ease Byleth into a deep slumber. Once she was he quietly opened the door and carefully closed it behind him. He then left with Dedue to do inform the others of the news.

**Days Later...**

Byleth recovered from her bad case of the flu without much more troubles popping up but now here she was with arms crossed and tapping her foot as she stood in the infirmary with not one but three of her students: Dimitri, Dedue, and Felix all sick in bed. All three had caught the same flu bug that had been going around. And all three had collapsed from the same fever that had knocked her out flat for a solid week.

"You three should really have taken your own advise you and my father chided me with."she scolded harshly. "Now here you three are, let this be a lesson to you three to know when to not go overboard."

"Yes, Professor..."groaned Dedue and Felix.

"Sorry Professor."coughed Dimitri.

_**"My, my these little ones are such a handful. You'd think they'd learn."**_Byleth sighed at hearing Sothis's comment in the back of her mind.

_"Yes you'd think. But we're both one to talk from pushing ourselves to hard."_thought Byleth with a small mischievous grin. She shook her head at her students and shrugged before turning her attention back to the trio. "Let this be a lesson learned for all of us. If I catch any of you out of the infirmary before you recover, I've been given permission by Lady Rhea to make your lives a living hell."she sneered one of her cold smiles. Making all three pale at the Ashen Demon's words for it meant she would put them through one of her "Training Session of Terror" if they so much as disobeyed. And believe them they had seen her do it to poor Sylvain and Felix a lot.

"Yes Professor!"they all yelped, hands up in surrender earning nods of approval from their teacher.

Byleth could hear Sothis giggling in her head as she left. While her three students recovered she would go prepare for the mission in a few weeks time.

**The End**


End file.
